


因此没有把外面遇到的猫带回家

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Summary: 短短打原梗在底部
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	因此没有把外面遇到的猫带回家

**Author's Note:**

> 短短打  
> 原梗在底部

全圆佑下班的时候，停车场已经没有人了，也就是这个时候才会没有顾忌的跟城市另一边的那位打电话。站在电梯间出口聊天，再往车那边走就没有信号了，话音会变得断断续续。全圆佑想把电话打完。

寒暄没几句就出现了状况。

“俊尼，有猫猫在蹭我的西装裤。”全圆佑冷静地对着电话说。

“你现在在哪里啊？”那边传过来有些低的声音。

“我在停车场啊。”

小猫好像刚刚出生没几天的样子，完全是一团绒球，全圆佑的西装裤正正好在脚踝上方半厘米，奶团子的耳朵就在上面来回的磨蹭，好像是抓到了什么很舒服的靠垫一样。虽然很小，但还是热乎乎的，爪子按在全圆佑的脚背上，另一只正好按在脚踝突出的骨头上，柔软又有弹性的触感。全圆佑看着它浑然不觉的蹭着，把脑袋后面浅金色和白色的长绒毛全部粘在了平整的深灰色裤脚。

“出大事了，走不掉了。”

戴眼镜的男人低下头看着，小声对着电话里的人发出带点鼻音的抱怨。

电话那边的人说了点什么，全圆佑柔声地反对着“会有毛粘上去的，不好清理。”

而后又接了一句，语气更软一点，“是你买给我的，很贵的。”

那边好久没有声音。全圆佑耐心的等着，好像没有要处置脚边的“状况”的想法，也没有要处理电话那边“状况”的想法，但是处置方法还是从那边轻飘飘的传过来，全圆佑听到就忍不住笑了。

“已经跟它说了…但是现在还在我脚边呢。”

“说了’请您不要再蹭了。’”西装革履的人摆出了一幅职场上商务谈判中才会出现的语气。

电话那边笑了，笑得好大声，全圆佑都没有把电话拿远一点，只是随着他笑自己也笑起来。

“哈哈哈，因为是不熟悉的猫啊。”

笑声停了以后，又开始用很正经的语气说些什么天马行空的话。

“搞好关系吗？”全圆佑又看了看脚边的小猫，眼神变得很温柔。

“好哦。”他对着电话里说，然后就着这个姿势蹲下来，向陌生的猫咪伸出手。猫居然没有被他突然的动作吓到，也就这样挪着步子走过来，在全圆佑的掌心继续蹭着。全圆佑待着不动，它就把耳朵挤进他修长手指的指缝间，又用湿润的鼻尖碰了碰他的掌心，而后轻轻舔了舔。

就像某人撒娇的时候一样。

电话还没有挂断，全圆佑用肩膀夹着手机，把声音收到很小，几乎是气声一样。

“小猫你饿了吗？”他问它。

小猫好像听得懂一样伸出爪子够了够他的手指，无名指上套着一枚铂金的戒指，中间嵌着一颗有着低调光芒的钻石，在停车场的冷光里折射出含蓄的光线。

“饿了呀…”全圆佑几乎是在呢喃着这句话，小猫伸手抱住了闪亮的光。“哦俊尼它抱我的手指！”全圆佑小声惊呼，上扬的语调藏不住此刻的开心。

“kiyo～”他用食指在小猫的脸侧蹭了蹭。

电话那边传来一声笑。

“在舔我呢，它饿了…我手指上可能还有饼干渣的味道。”

“我家里有猫罐头哦…因为某人很喜欢喂来家里玩的野猫。”全圆佑被它放开，反手揉了揉小猫的脑袋，在安慰似的，“你喜欢我吧？但是你不可以跟我回家。”他语气郑重又柔软地跟小猫说，好像在和一个睡着了的人讲话一样，希望他听到，又不希望吵醒他那样。

“因为你不是我的猫。”

他又补充了一句。

“我已经有猫了。”

听筒那边的人半天没说话，这时却也说了一句柔软又郑重的话，掺杂着电波的声音钻进耳朵里，全圆佑感到心脏变得更沉了一点，分开没有多久，这时却归心似箭。

“猫说他很想我。”他继续跟小猫说，“所以我要走了，对不起。”他起身，眼神寻找着车的方向。

“我马上就回去了，”他又把手机拿回手里稳稳的握着，“嗯～你想吃什么？”

“知道了，”他看了看自己被“蹂躏”过的西装裤脚，“留给你清理，知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> @李知了：在停车场听到了「等等…请不要靠近我」的声音，想说这里该不会有可疑人物吧？于是我回头偷偷望了过去，结果看到一位穿西装的小哥，还有在他脚边蹭来蹭去的猫。「那个西装会黏上毛的，能否请您停止磨蹭呢…」。不知道为什么使用敬语对猫说话的小哥，以及继续我行我素蹭着的猫咪，好萌啊！
> 
> ——34Needlesszer


End file.
